


Game of Thrones Smut

by Ceslestiallove381



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Bran Stark - Freeform, F/M, Jon Snow - Freeform, Podrick payne - Freeform, Ramsey Bolton - Freeform, jaime lannister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceslestiallove381/pseuds/Ceslestiallove381
Summary: I feel there isn't a lot of game of thrones Smut so here you go. I'm trying. Will be updated when ever possible, so never think this book will stop.Mostly game of thrones men smut. I mean Bran Stark, Rob Stark, Jon Snow, Jaime lannister. And more.  Request anything you'd like. just message me privately. And occasional imagines.





	1. Robb Stark

(It's long but the end is great. Just bear with me people.)

Lilah's POV  
Rob has always been my friend since we were young and running about with Jon Snow. Jon Snow, he was always a good best friend no less and no more. But when Rob would come around I would get beyond flustered and blushed. I was, well its to long a story to explain.

Long story short, Rob and I have been lying together since we were fifteen. I was noble born but he is still My lord. And he tells me to call him rob all the time. I tease him with that. Still  
I call him my lord when people are around. Although Rob and I have never been in a relationship we still have affairs privately. Its was never romantic when we did what we did. When he found out I was leaving it stopped being fucking and was more making love. He didn't say that but that's what it was.

He found out I was leaving before I did. I was to go home to attend a funeral and a wedding. I left 2 months later to attend my uncles funeral goodbye thingy. Never met him before. And of course I was to help Athena get ready for her wedding. A spoiled sister.

I'm now on my way back to Winterfell. The reason I'm staying at Winterfell is a REAL long story. But the one thing I really missed was Rob. I say 'Missed' because I'm on a horse closing in on the entrance to Winterfell A whole YEAR and a half later.

It's been too long. Long enough if anyone in the world were to ask me. The banners of direwolves assures me that I'm home as they hang above my head while the gate opens. The first one to enter the gate would be Celestial my direwolf. I found her right after I got here in the godswoods. She was injured while very small. She is big now with 2 pups of her own. The father being Rob's direwolf. 

They all wait in a line as my father approaches the starks first while the wolves meet for the first time as well as saying hello again. He came out of no where wrapping his hands around my waist while kissing me deeply.  
A "Robb Eddard stark!" was heard from Lady Catelyn surprisingly as this was the first time she saw us in this manor. Rob immediately stopped and let go whilst standing at my side looking somewhat smug. I however was so blushed I bet I looked like an apple with fair skin. Lord Eddard and my father looked like they were up to something. After that blessed reunion and an awkward evening.

As all of us were sitting there at the dinning table in the glorious dinning hall with it nearly full. Everyone as far as thee I can see they're celebrating. I remembered I have presents in a bag right by my hip being hidden by my cloak. I instantly pull it out and untie it from my belt. 

"You've gotten oh SO tall and oh so beautiful my dear!" Lady Catelyn says with such happiness. I look up to see everyone with their eyes locked on me somewhat mesmerized.

"Well My lady, Heavens island has always been good to me." I smiled showing my dimples genuinely happy to be here. 

"Every one has grown since I left. Its still somewhat the same as I remember buy I truly missed it." Everyone looked happy and robed looked flushed. "Oh that reminds me, I brought presents for the children!" I smiled because I was always a fun person when it came to presents.  
I always got a present according to the person personality. Everyone called me a good gift giving person.

"Oh! This one is for Lady stark." 

Rob's POV 

She pulled out a good sized little box then handing it to mother. Mother looked at it first admiring the craftsman of the box with small carvings of mermaids and whales. Though opening it made her nearly burst in to tears at the sight of a .. Purple rose? 

"I listen when people talk and remember nearly every word. And you once told me-

My mother interrupted in tears "You're mother was my closest and most trusting friend. When my wedding was due she nearly missed it all together. She was late a whole week and arrived on the day we were to be wed. She was late because they forgot the flower. She made them turn the ship around and go back just for one flower that would never age. It was for me, she knew I loved them. You're such a kind and lovely Lady." She was nearly hysterical and got up to hug her. When she sat down she saw a little pouch in the box. Be minded I'm right next to her and Lilah is across from us.

They were seeds to grow some here if possible. She just smiled and collected herself wiping her tears.

Next she pulled out a little pouch out of her big pouch and gave it to Sansa it had loads of Beautiful colors of threads and silk with embroidery things to sow mostly flower and other things. Along were paper with patterns so she can learn to to do them herself. She was so happy she nearly cried too.

Next was Arya, She must have asked for my fathers permission or she would have never pulled it out. It was a knife.

"Where I come from we don't train like the soldiers do. Girls learn to fight still. So for you I have an ankle blade forged in the fire of my water dragon Waitness, tis the handle I made myself." Arya looked to father with the most doe eyed looked I've ever laid eyes on. He simply nodded in approval. She squealed. She beyond adored her. She was very glad.

She then looked to Brandon with loving eyes. She got him an egg from magic. She said it'll either hatch a vulture for a monstrous person. An eagle for a strong. Two lovely humming birds for wisdom and patients. Or a three eyed Raven for a special magical being. He was so pleased. Rickon got a lazy pup from Lilah and I's Dire wolf offspring. It's cute.

Jon got a cloak made from the warmest material since she found out through letters we sent back and forth that he's leaving and taking the black. He loved it as was he happy too.

But then I realized one of the most saddest things had dawned on me. She forgot me. It's childish to admit but she forgot my present.  
I look up at her 17 of age accidentally with a sad face "you forgot mine?" She looked at me and blush mad. My God's I haven't seen anything like the red of her checks in over a year and a few months. It nearly drove a blade trough my heart. The things I would do if I were alone with her. 

"Yours was to heavy to carry,Its in your bed Chambers." The red blush on her checks could have been seen from but a mile away. Everyone noticed the somewhat tension. After that it felt like forever then Lilah had to pardon her self early making me want to just vanish from the banquet hall. Mother said that the present would still be sitting there so not to be in such an ancy state. This made made want to rush more.  
This will be an eternity long wait.

** 

Finally at my door and opening it will be a such desired pleasure I've been waiting for. Why was mine so heavy? What is it? Opening the door a box was right there to the right of the door frame. In it was a neatly folded thick blanket. It had wolves down at the bottom with them running bout in the grass. I bet it was nothing but warm. Their winter's are as freezing as their summer's are hot. 

"I got so bored I made it for you." With one look there she was like a magical fairy had made my wish themselves. Looking ever so beautiful with her rich black hair that ran past her shoulders and chest with those enchanting Sapphire  blue eyes staring back. She sat on my bed propped up against my pillows like it was her bed. Feet hanging off the bed and her elbow keeping her propped up. Time has done her nothing but good, legs seem longer, statue tall. And her face. It's gotten even more beautiful as if that were even possible. I wonder what she looks like under that dress.

Gently I put the blanket back and close the box. Seeing her on my bed in a dress that can easily be torn of made me feel like everything is good again. She's mine and I don't think I'll let her leave again.

Lilah's POV 

He stood there contemplating for what felt like forever until he ever so calmly put the blanket back and closed it again. He seemed confident when he strode over to me and pulled at the back of my calves putting me on my back making our hips meet while pulling me somewhat of the bed. Making me feel like I'm in a vulnerable position till he kissed me without any words.

Then my panic turns in to calm and reassurance when he continues to kiss me as he pin my hands above my head on the bed.  
I pull my hands out of his grasp and push him off of me. He jumps back with a bit fright as I sat up scooting back to the head of the bed board my back against the pillows. I always hated dresses and if anyone knew that it was Robb. He watched after his fear passed and I pulled the front of my dress from under me and untied the string upon my back keeping it firm on my torso. I was nervous I fiddled with it til it was loose.

"Don't." He pulled my hands from my back and lifted my chin to meet his eye's. "You don't have to take your clothes off. I didn't just miss your body, I missed you. "  
I looked deep into his eye's and once again kissed him making butterflies erupt as they always did. I pulled back ever so gently and looked down blushing as I couldn't believe what I was about to do.

"But your other present is under my dress." With that I pulled the string loose and ever so slowly peeled the dress off my shoulders and down my well- everything. I was in lace panties that had a bow in the front with the back having not nearly enough lace. I felt like it disappeared at one point. It had black roses all over with long twirly vines, I felt exposed at a point I'd rather be naked. I had a corset like bra on my chest and torso not hiding from the fact that it was nearly see through. I had one of the best seamstresses I trust made them for me. It was really embarrassing although it was worth it for the look on his face was priceless.

He looked. And looked standing as still as a silent day on the sea scanning his eyes over my body. I felt like what I did was wrong for a split second and I got nervous making me rethink what I've done. It was too much. 

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid, I knew you wouldn't like it." I cover myself getting up to walk away. Within a couple steps he pulled me back holding my head in place as he kissed me with dominance. He let go of my face only to deepen the kiss while reaching down to unwrap the dress that I couldn't tie up fast enough slowly pulling it down. He smiled in the kiss when he heard it fall to the floor.

"I never thought I'd see you in these." He had his hand on my hips holding me close as he dominated our kiss. I didn't know if that was a good thing or bad whether he kissed me or not didn't matter. He use to tease me like that all the time. I stopped to look down seriously regretting this for a mere moment. I felt embarrassed to an extent.

The floor was just as cold as is what many months ago. Making me realize once again I'm nearly fully exposed to him. Goosebumps rise up my arms as he lifts my chin up to meet the mysterious stark gaze. "You're mine tonight."

That was that as he lifted me up by my thighs making me wrap around him as he steadily walked to the bed laying me down ever so gently. 

"Relax."

That's what he said before he pulled a silk rope from no where then wrapping my arms in it as if it were the easiest thing to do. I was full exposed, tied up. Now I'm really vulnerable. Tying it in a knot keeping me in place for what's to come.

"I honestly wish you wouldn't have showed me and I would have tied you up first for that would have been a much better surprise. Having you tied up and vulnerable while I unlace the sleeves on your dress all the way down. Then slowly and painfully undo each and every thread of lace holding this dress together only to pull the dress aside on each side only to reveal this." He pulled my hips towards his as he lent over me imagining the same thing as I. Leaning down to me I lean up and try my best to be dominant in the kiss yet failing. I stop with a gasp "please, untie me." 

Robb looked up at me smiled as his baby blue eyes gazed upon my face.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Jon Snow

It's been a tedious and long day. No matter what I do I always seem to find myself bored. The stones and the walls all look beautifully shiny and dark cause the rain fell hard that day making it colder than the rest. I felt cold. It was better than snow.

With absolutely nothing to do I walked all the way to my room which was right next to Jon's. I felt about millions of butterflies in my stomachs and like if it was magic the next thing I know I'm pushed into the room and there he is. Jon Snow. 

Attacking my neck as if there were something sweet upon my skin. Then to my lips as hungry as ever. "You're mine today. There's said to be lightning and thunder all night so no one will hear us." Like usual he untied my dress without a scent of my knowledge. Next thing I know it's on the ground along with my silk undergarments he so impatiently took off.

Flashes of lightning were all I saw before he untied my bra while he steadily moved us on the bed. All of his clothes were off as more lightning strikes flashed in the room while the light from the fire filled the room. Still it was cold. 

He had me one my back kissing me like it was the last night together, ever. It was my turn to feel dominant. I took charge and turned him over flat on his back sunk in the feather pillows. I hid a piece of strong bonding rope long ago, short yet useful. I kissed him getting him to close his eyes and slowly entangle my hands in his putting them above his leaning all the way down to were our chests met.

He trusted me for a second or two and that's all I needed to tie his hands to the bed frame. He looked beyond raged for but a second until I kissed him. He opened his mouth and I mine and he made our tongues dance. 

Before he knew what was happening I went low and my hips met his. His hardness radiated with warmth as I  guided his shaft into me. I sat slowly as he yelled out a groan. He was SO big and I was SO tight I regretted it for a mere moment. I went back up and he looked relieved for a moment until I went back down. It was a tad bit painful, more than I expected. Til Jon did something I never thought he would do. He bounced his hips up. Thrusting up into me. "Mmmmmmhhhh!" I moaned. I was so embarrassed.  
Red was the color of my checks as I looked down on  him. 

"Ok you can be on top just untie me. Please!" He was always on top but most of the time he took me bent over on his bed. I'd bite on a pillow at first cause it was to painful. Me being me I was to shy to tell him, not long after I was biting on a pillow for the opposite reason. I figured me being on top I would take charge and feel more pleasure although if I untie him he could flip us over. Taking a chance I lean forward lips locked once again and I untie him. 

First hand free he uses to pull my face closer as he takes dominance back of the kiss. The other one he wrapped around my waist using it the pull me up only to push me back down thrusting yet again.

"Stop. Wait." He looked at me his deep brown eyes looking into my blue one's slowly kissing me savoring the moment. Suddenly he shift under us. I stop and look at him then looking down knowing I've been lied too and now he's gonna take me his way.

Strangely he doesn't. He scoots closer to the bed frame with me in his arms. I was still unsure of what he was doing. He looked at me and looked. For but 20 seconds till he roughly yanked me closer. And kissed me like it was the first time again. Looking at him I know he'll be my first and last.

Jon's POV

I moved back so I could gain more stability. She looked at me so doe eyed it did things to me. Made me love her. Made me want to wed her. Made me want to bed her now so we'd have children. I want her to Really be mine. Then I realized she's mine right here, right now. I'm gonna make it last.

I pulled her to me her body as close as it can be to mine. Kissing her was the best thing I could imagine in this world. But her eye's just looking at them reassured everything somehow. She use her knees and went up then down whimpering.

I kissed her to distract her from the pain. She's really tight and she insists on being on top. So I must be gentle. I wrap my right arm around her wait and pull her up slowly lowering her down. Her groan and the look on her face would be enough to drive a man mad.

I tilt her head up and brush her hair out of her neck as I leave kisses all over.  Kissing lower only made her cheeks redden more. So I went back up and dominated her in a kiss. Thrust in as she came down yet again. She moaned and within the second I felt full of lust for her. She quickened her pase along with her moans. She always tried to hide them but now she embraced them as the lighting and thunder pounded loudly outside the window. 

She moaned in my ear as she pumped me in and out of her. The pleasure more intense this time around. "Jon Snow I love you!" She moaned into my ear as we climaxed. Right then and there I knew she was mine.


	3. Ramsey's Roughness

"My lady, Lord Ramsey has summoned you to his chambers immediately for discussion." Said lord Stien with a large smirk on his face knowing what he's summoned me for. He guards the door not far from the entrance having a keen sense of hearing when everything happened.

**  
I waited on his bed patiently till Ramsey arrived with but a slam of a door behind him.

He had one of those looks on his face making me know his father upset him somehow. Like always he takes his frustration out by fucking me roughly and relentlessly.

"Glad your here My Lady! I've had a long day." He smiled at me as he unbuttoned his sleeves. "Anything for you My Lord." Was all I said as I untied my dress. I never like to be easily exposed at a moments notice so I ALWAYS wore undergarments. 

"Not so fast." He took my hands in his. And kissed me gently for the first time. "You don't need to take that of yet." he says tying it up ever so gently. "But these- he said motioning to my bottoms made of silk and only covered ME -they have to come off." Roughly he yanks them off spreading my legs not making the ease any better. Nervousness spread through me like wildfire.

" I want a taste first." With that he put his mouth where no Lord should put there mouth and licked at my clit. His tongue roughly went in a fast circle as he nipped at my skin with roughness. He did that till I moaned out his name.

Without permission he thrust into me, deep. He was gifted down south so a small thrust was still a big one. A gasps could be heard loudly along with a moan. "Ramsey!" I yelled as I clawed his back. My yells did not alarm him one bit. Roughly he kept going. In. Out. In. Out. In. He's just so big and no matter how many times he take me its still a lot for me. "Relax, love. Always so tense."

I relaxed my walls around him and helped thrust. I felt warmness and tingles that were different. It felt good. I felt selfish as I pushed my hips to his meeting his thrust with my own.

"Oh Y/N! Now you're getting it."  
I stopped. For the first time I stopped him and he didn't finish. He looked mad. I sat up and untied my bra kissing him like he does me. Roughly with selfish intent for my own pleasure.

I did that for a while till he grabbed me by my hips trying to push me down so he can gain dominance once again. I smacked his hand and moved them away. He stopped and looked me in the eyes. Blue and cold with confusion.

Leaving a peck on his lips before I turn around leaving him on his knees behind me. Faster than he can comprehend I kneel in front as he faces my back and I spread my legs lining him up at my entrance. Slowly and steadily I lean back as his long thick shaft fills me.

He must not have understood what I did because I slowly went back and forth concerned with my own pleasure as my moans came out silent for but a few times. He grabbed my hips and rocked his hips with mine till he got really rough. He must not liked what I did. You never know with Ramsey. His roughness concerned me not one bit while I grabbed a pillow biting on it muffling my moans so no one could hear us.

That was the night he took me for the longest. He wouldn't let me leave after. He made me stay till midday where we slept to catch up on what we skipped.


End file.
